Finn Gilbert
Nathaniel James "Nate" Andrews'' is the son of Archie Andrews, the twin brother of Katie Andrews and the distant half-nephew of Stefan and Damon Andrews is a main character on ''The Gemini Diaries on wattpad. Nate delivers Elizabeth and Alexander their order at the Mystic Grill. He talks to Elizabeth briefly and goes back to work after having multiple objects thrown at him by Connor. Before Elizabeth and Alexander leave, he sees that Connor and his friends are a few dollars short and is mocked about his lousy service. Later, he arrives at the town square where the band is playing and a few couples are dancing. Elizabeth comes up to him and they begin to dance, and she tells him she can only be out so long before she has to go back to the boarding school. Nate''' is a member of the Andrews Family.' Early History Meeting Elizabeth Fairchild He is walking with Rafael towards a church in Atlanta. He tells Rafael he doesn't need to bother since he isn't even Catholic, but Rafael reassures him. When Hector and Maria tell Nate to go outside, he at first rejects this, but Rafael tells him he'll be fine. He goes outside and starts to listening to music while writing. He sees an SUV pull up, where it reveals Lizzie and Damien getting out of the car. They are both surprised to see each other again and he watches as they start putting chains on Rafael so he won't attack anyone while he is a werewolf. The next day, he accompanies Elizabeth, Damien and Rafael back to the boarding school to talk things through about what happened the previous night. He is told about the supernatural and about Rafael being a werewolf, and clarifies that Rafael isn't a killer. When Damien brings in MG to compel Nate's memories of learning the supernatural away, MG fails in doing so and they wonder why he can't be compelled. He is then placed in a werewolf transitional cell until they can find a way to compel the memories away, thinking it could be vervain. While he sits in the cell, he remembers a few minor memories of him being put in a closet when he was younger and is visited by Elizabeth. She talks to him and when she tells him she has to leave again, he seems hurt by this. Later, he is dragged by an invisible force and appears at the party the students are throwing. He is reunited with Rafael and Anastasiaexplains that she had used a summoning spell to bring him to the party. He tells Rafael that he wants to leave this place, and tries to get Rafael to stay since he will feel better being around people like him. When he offers to get drinks, he instead tries to leave, but is stopped by a transformed Elizabeth, and she goes back into her regular form. She talks to him more and he is put into the cell again, but this time she performs a spell to see the sky and they kiss. The next day, he is compelled by MG to forget what he saw and he says his goodbyes to Rafael, and leaves the school. While on the bus, he opens up his jacket and it reveals the medieval knife that he almost touched earlier at the school, revealing that the compulsion didn't work again. Stealing the Magic knife He is found in an abandoned shack and is trying to explain to Rafael what happened with the knife. Before he can say more, he is magically attacked by Elizabeth who threatens to hurt him. He tells them that he can't explain it, but the knife was influencing him to take it and not tell the truth about it. When they go outside, the girl is silently demanding the knife to be given to her, but Nate refuses to give it to her, making her breathe fire. When Elizabeth defending them against the dragon, Nate and Rafael head towards the car while. When Damien and Elizabeth make their back towards the car, they see that Rafael and Nate had taken off again, but Nate left a letter for Elizabeth apologizing for what had happened between them. Leaving on his own with Rafael & Coming back to Andrews Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. Nate and Rafael are in the woods taking care of themselves. They try eating an animal, but Nate gets an idea of getting money in town to get real food. Nate decides to con several people out of money by betting that Rafael could climb and jump down a building in 20 seconds or less. They're in disbelief, though with the clocking ticking, Rafael uses is supernatural reflexes to do just that. They win the money of the onlookers when Rafael finishes climbing up a building in 20 seconds. Another man approaches them offering them triple if Rafael could repeat the process in 10 seconds. Having completed the con, they eat burgers as Nate counts the money they won. On one of the last bills it reads "run or die wolf" and tells Rafael that they should move. Before he can explain to Rafael why, they are both shot in the necks by a dart gun and knocked out with tranquilizers. When they come to, the man Nate saw earlier with a fedora has an arrow to the heart and Jeremy Gilbert appears. He tells them he knows Damien and Nate explains to Rafael about the bill with the message he saw earlier. They then go back to the school and he spots Elizabeth in the hallway, but she frowns and walks away, leaving Nate looking as she leaves. He is talking with Rafael in his room and is reluctant at being part of the group that goes to Mystic Falls High School to see if they can find any clues about Sasha and Dana. He walks with Elizabeth down the senior hallway and explains to her about the one locker he wasn't stuffed in and the toilet he was put in. Elizabeth stops him with talking and when he tries to tell her it's going to be hard for her to fit in, a cheerleader, Cheryl, shows up and asks Elizabeth if he is bothering her. She tells her he is and she walks off, leaving Nate alone. When Kaleb tries to run off and is stopped by Lizzie, Nate tells them Kaleb isn't lying as he can see Dana come out of the woods. When they put her on the bus, she starts literally puking out her organs until she's drained, laying dead. When the group shows that they think Nate might be responsible for the monsters showing up ever since he appeared, he walks away. Inside the school, he goes to the bathroom and sees that Connor is staring at him, and he proceeds to walk out of the bathroom. He notices that Connor is following him and turns around to confront him, punching him in the process. He looks at his fist to see that part of his skin on it and that the monster, the arachne, is underneath instead. He comes out of the school and shows the group the skin he had on his fist. Afterwards, he watches with astonishment and shock when Elizabeth, Josie, and Lizzie defeat the arachne. Later that night, he is sitting near the dock at the lake throwing rocks. Elizabeth comes up and sits next to him, trying to talk to him. He tells her that she basically ridiculed him today and she is now normal, leaving her to contemplate her thoughts. Supernatural Lineage He is being put through tests by Elizabeth to determine if he has any supernatural lineage, but he fails in those tests. Elizabeth then puts him through a test with an orb that will glow blue if he is telling the truth. He tells her that he doesn't know much about his biological parents, except his mother is Scarlett. He also tells her he doesn't know much else about his birthplace, why he took the knife and how he can't be compelled. He confronts her later when he couldn't find answers and he sees that Elizabeth is telling the truth when she says that she is afraid to let her guard down. He tells her about going through the foster care system and holding out Elizabeth for so long until you can't no longer. He apologizes to her again that he broke her trust and that he doesn't want to do it again, and the orb is seen glowing blue, showing he's being truthful. He asks her to make sure Rafael doesn't follow him if the voting doesn't go his way, as he wants him to stay since he now has a home he deserves, and Nate then walks away. He walks and is confronted by Jed, who tells him he doesn't belong and everything was fine until he and Rafael got there. He then shows a skill that surprises himself by flipping Jed on his back. Jed then starts beating and kicking Nate until he spits a mouthful of blood, leaving him injured. He is then in brought into his room and bandaged up by Elizabeth in bed. After a quick chuckle and having Rafael leave the room, Elizabeth asks him if he feels safe at the school even after Jed, and he tells her he does, which is later revealed to be a lie as the orb glowed red. She then stands up and tells Nate to rest up while the voting is done. He stands up to examine his wounds and takes out a notebook, which has a picture of him as a baby and his mother. After Rafael walks in and shows that the vote didn't go their way, and he gets his things packed up. He and Elizabeth walk to the bus stop and asks why she voted "no" when she reveals to him her decision. She gives him a bus ticket to New Orleans and that a family friend is expecting him, as he will help Nate find his birth mom. She gives a bracelet that will lead her to him when he presses the button. As they say goodbye and she starts walking away, he presses the button and they begin kissing. Dating Elizabeth Fairchild He begins visiting a coffee shop in Lawrence, Kansas, and it is revealed Scarlett owns the shop. He reveals the photo to her and she takes him back to her place. He gives her dog a piece of his sandwich and starts looking around the house, seeing an artifact that sparks his interest, beginning to pick it up, until Scarlett tells him not to. She then reveals she drugged his sandwich and he passes out, pressing the button on his bracelet to signal for Elizabeth to come for him. He later wakes up and is questioned by Scarlett, who doesn't believe him to be her son at first. The lights then go off and she tells him to be quiet, and he is still strapped to the chair. He looks around and sees a shadow creature walking down the stairs slowly and appear in front of him, baring it's fangs at him, until it is killed by Scarlett. She then takes him to a motel and they begin conversing about his some of his life. He then reunites with Elizabeth and Damien, and talks to Elizabeth more while Damien goes to talk to Scarlett. As they make out, Damien comes in and they all are interrupted when a merman shows up from in the bathtub. They leave and Nate is then told about being conceived in Malivore. They decide to follow the merman to the location he needs to go to deliver the Anubian urn. They watch the merman blow up and are thrown back too from the force of the explosion. After Scarlett jumps in Malivore and erases their memories of her, except Elizabeth, they head back to the school, with Nate joining as well. Elizabeth then asks Nate to be her boyfriend and they kiss. Another Monster He is seen with the other students when Damien tells them about the latest creature that can come in their dreams, and is looking for Elizabeth as well. He runs into Elizabeth, asking her if he can help in any way, and sees that she's avoiding him. In a classroom listening to MG, Nate drifts off to sleep and in the dream he is taking the exam with the rest of the students. In the dream he asks the teacher if he should be taking the exams as he's only been there a day and she tells him he has to as he can't stay if he doesn't. After breaking a pencil and stands up, the classroom laughs at him as his pants are not there. Afterwards, the Night Hag appears and tells Nate to bring the second object home, waking up in the process, surprising the rest of the class. He comes to Damien and Elizabeth to talk about the creature and they begin to make their plan on how to draw the Hag out of their dreams to rid themselves of it. After learning of the creature's true identity, Nate, MG, Kaleb, Rafael and Elizabeth plan to capture the Oneiros. As they fall asleep, Nate is in a classroom and it begins to enclose as the Oneiros appears to him, telling him he knows what it wants and Nate tells it to show it's true form, which it does. After fooling the creature, the group wakes up and they watch as Elizabeth kills the Oneiros. He plays the guitar with MG and Kaleb in a room celebrating their success against the creature. He sees Elizabeth and goes to talk to her, telling her he can tell she's been avoiding him and that he will fight for her. Talent Show Nate is sitting next to Rafael talking until Elizabeth appears, acting more cheerful and happy than she has ever been. Later, Nate is cooking in the kitchen with Elizabeth and he starts to suspect something off with her when she suggests taking the urn and going on a road trip. When she touches the switch, it electrocutes her and he kills the slug that popped out. They go to Dorian and Nate suggests the slugs are like ''Invasion of the Body Snatchers, The Faculty, etc, and they are controlling their hosts, which also targets their inhibitions. They all use flashlights to see where the trails of the slugs have gone to and who they've possessed, and they go to where the talent show is being held, with all the audience and performers being taken over. They listen to a controlled Rafael revealing his feelings to Elizabeth in poetry and all the controlled people run after them to get the urn, until they lock them in. He and Elizabeth then interrogate Lizzie until they see she isn't being controlled due to her electric bracelet. After the slugs are stopped, Nate asks Rafael about the poetry and is reassured they are good, and upstairs in his room, he gets his guitar and sings to Elizabeth. Dying becoming a Hybrid Nate along with Rafael and MG went out. As it was a full moon, MG went into a state of rage and killed Nate. Rafael also turned into a werewolf and attacked MG before wandering near the school. Damien and the others arrive to find Rafael and Hope near the dead body of Nate, when MG joins them Rafael wants revenge but Hope stops him, saying that's not what Nate would have wanted. Hope mourns his death, as MG notices smoke from Nate's body and points this out. Rafael tries to have Hope cancel it out but nothing occurs and the smoke continues. With everyone questioning Damien who states this was something he hasn't seen, before Nate's body spontaneously combust into flames. After Nate's body is encased in a shell, Damien stops everyone from approaching since he wants to see what happens next as they might clarify if Nate was supernatural as suspected. Nate then emerges from the shell, alive and dazed while his friends are speechless. Personality Nate is shown to be a sweet guy and a little bit shy. He is shown to be respectful, but is often bullied by Connor and his friends. He can be seen as a loner and has a sort of resentment towards the Andrews Boarding School students because he thinks they are rich kids. Physical Appearance He has short, curly black hair and green eyes. He is a little taller than Elizabeth, but not by much and has a slim build. He wears the light blue Mystic Grill shirt during work hours, and dark colored clothing when not working. He also has a large shaped tattoo on his lower right arm. Powers & Abilities |-|Hybrid= Nate possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. |-|Werewolf= Nate possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-evolved werewolf. Weaknesses |-|Hybrid= Nate had the typical weaknesses of a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. |-|Werewolf= Nate had the typical weaknesses of a non-evolved-werewolf. 'Relationships' Katie Andrews Katie is Nate's biological twin sister. Although Nate and Katie they've been raised together as siblings. After their parents died, they wanted to help and protect each other. Once the two of them become more aware of the supernatural activities and entities of Mystic Falls, Katie and Nate began working together to keep each other and their other loved ones safe. Although they sometimes are led apart, they still seem to retain their closeness as siblings. And in spite of all their conflict, they always seem to reconcile in the end. They love each other and are always willing to risk their lives to save one another. They have a bond that no one can ever break. Rafael Johnson It is unknown how long Nate and Rafael have been foster brothers, but they have grown close to that of actual brothers. Nate was the first to discover the supernatural world by being there for Rafael when he first turned into a werewolf. Despite Nate going against his new school by taking a supernatural knife, Rafael still ran away with him and defected from the Andrews Boarding School. They are currently on the run together and "living off the land" as they described it jokingly. However, they return to the school after Jeremy saves them from a werewolf hunter. Rafael rescues Nate from being beaten up by Jed. Later after it is voted by the school honor council for Nate to leave the school, Rafael is devastated to deliver this news to Nate. A few episodes later, Damien allows Nate back at the school and Nate shares a reunion with Rafael offscreen. They are now roommates at the Andrews Boarding School, once again. Elizabeth Fairchild Main article: Nathaniel and Elizabeth Nate first met Elizabeth two years ago on at his former workplace in Mystic Falls. They grew to be friends and it was clear they shared a deeper connection than that of friends. However, Nate moved away from Mystic Falls and they lost contact for two years. They reconnected when Nate's foster brother turned into a werewolf and Nate decided to stay there with him. Elizabeth had to put Nate under "house arrest" at her boarding school because he was supposedly a human at the time. They grew close again as friends and even shared a kiss "goodbye' before Nate was supposedly compelled to forget his supernatural experiences. However, Nate explained that a supernatural knife caused him to lie to Elizabeth. Nate took the knife behind Elizabeth's back and stole it from the school, which betrayed Elizabeth's trust in Nate in the process. Nate has stated that he wishes to gain Elizabeth's trust back, but she walks away in anger from him when he returns to the boarding school. To investigate the missing reports of two Mystic Falls high schoolers, Nate is sent with Elizabeth and the rest of the Andrews Boarding School kids to interview students at Mystic Falls High School. After the events of dealing with a giant Arachnid-monster, Nate is back at the Andrews Boarding School and sitting at a nearby pond alone when he is approached by Elizabeth. She attempts to salvage their friendship, but he argues with her saying that he wished she had his back and she just blamed him for everything that happened despite it not being his fault, directly. Nate continued to defend himself further in anger and then left Elizabeth sitting at the pond to suffer in silence for her intentions against him. Nate is annoyed to find out that Elizabeth is the one conducting a series of tests on him to determine his supernatural abilities. Throughout the day, Elizabeth conducted the tests with an annoyed attitude, which Nate notices, but doesn't address it until after his tests. Nate admits, with a supernatural lie detector, that he is sorry for hurting her trust in him, which softens Elizabeth a bit. While voting to keep Nate at the school, Elizabeth votes 'no' because she conducted a lie detector test on him earlier and she found out he doesn't feel safe at the school being he was beaten up by a werewolf. Nate is happy when Elizabeth eventually forgives him for hurting her, but later, when seeing Nate off, he says he's not surprised she voted 'no' to keep him at the school. However, they resolve their issues and Nate is pleased when Elizabeth gives him a magical device and some tools to help him locate his birth family. Nate then uses the magical device she gave him to have her come back to him before he departs and she smiles; they kiss before Elizabeth watches Nate depart on a bus. They reunite a few episodes later when Elizabeth realizes Nate is in trouble. When they reunite, Elizabeth finds Nate with Bonnie. They ally with Bonnie and Damien in order to protect the other key of Malivore. However, while waiting in a motel, Nate and Elizabeth share an intimate make out session before Damien interrupts them. A series of events leads Damien to bring both Nate and Elizabeth back to the Andrews Boarding School, after they all forget about Bonnie. After Nate is settled back into the school, Elizabeth asks him to be her boyfriend and he happily says 'yes' before they share yet another kiss. Name Nathaniel (less frequently, Nathanel, Nathanael or Nathanial) is a given name derived from the Greek form of the Hebrew נְתַנְאֵל (Netan'el), meaning "God/El has given" or "Gift of God/El." James Boy's name meaning, origin, and popularity. ... A classic boys' name derived from the Hebrew name Jacob. It means "supplanter," one who follows. In the 17th century the Scottish king James VI inherited the English throne, becoming the first ruler of all Britain, and the name became much more popular. Andrews is a surname of English and Welsh origins, meaning "John's son". It is most popular in Wales and south central England. Trivia *Nate is a Hybrid like Kayleigh, Lizzie decided to change Nate into vampire because she wouldn't deal if he would've died. Category:The Gemini Diaries Category:Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted Students Category:Male Characters